Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a kit, assembly, and installation process with hardware used for securing and aligning wall panels into a functional and decorative array of arranged panels. The inventive panel system combines unique attachment mechanisms, layout, panel joinery, and accommodation for building movement. Further, the system provides several unique means for securing the system panels within a system framework, and for supporting the weight of each panel in such a manner that thermal coefficient's of expansion/contraction which are endemic to given installation environments will not otherwise result in warping or buckling of the panels at their mounting interfaces. The various configurations depicted herein also provide a maximum of air circulation behind the panels and which assist in avoiding mold or other environmental degradation. The system, kit and assembly additionally offers unique advantages over prior art including faster installation time, drastically reduced parts count and inventory requirement, the option of individually demounting installed panels, faster and simpler alignment of panels over uneven walls, sound absorption of both high and low frequency noise, interchangeability of decorative moldings, reduced materials cost, reduced installation cost, and superior ability to absorb building movement including a unique provision for individual panel movement to not affect or transfer any stress or movement to any other panel within the same arrayed installation.
The inventive panel system also allows for the option of accommodation for building movement while providing for simultaneous stable panel bearing support, and the option for system framework to remain in contact and alignment with all four sides of an installed panel, or alternatively (depending on the need parameters of the installation) the fourth (top) panel edge is adjacent a headspace of at least 1/32″ and as much as ¼″, providing room for an unbalanced, unconditioned, or unstable panel to safely expand without disturbing other elements of the installed array of panels (see plastic spacer detail). Movement of architectural components occurs either during normal seasonal movement of the building, or in the natural expansion and contraction of the panels themselves by varying conditions of vibration, moisture, or humidity. Additionally, the present system avoids the requirement for drilling or otherwise machining the back side of the wall panels and provides several different mounting methods within the same system, while maintaining a unique mix of features and benefits not previously known in the art.
Background of the Relevant Art
Architectural panels are well-known in the art. Such panels differ from most wall coverings in that they typically feature mechanical attachment of some sort, or at the very least offer a thickness exceeding typical wallpaper-type coverings and are therefore generally thicker than ¼″, and are most commonly 5/16″ to ¾″ in thickness.
Such panel systems are typically employed to conceal building wall irregularities and to protect and decorate wall surfaces in offices, hospitals, retail spaces, and building interiors. The panels are most commonly offered in wood grain, metallic, simulated grass, and other faux finishes. Substrate materials are most commonly plywood, wood flour, gypsum or other mineral (e.g. magnesium oxide, Portland cement) board, plastic, or combinations thereof.
Additional examples from the prior art include the panel attachment systems depicted in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,408, 8,151,533 and 6,202,377, all to Krieger. In the Krieger, '533 reference, a modular wall system includes a number of decorative panels that are received in an extruded panel frame. Each of the frames is positioned by connecting them to a wall rail that is attached to the building. The wall rail and panel frame each have a groove that accepts a fastener or clip by interference or snap fit to attach the panel frame to the wall rail. The grooves have a dove-tail shape that permits a snap fit to secure the panels, while permitting the panels to be easily removed or reconfigured.
In each of the Krieger '408 and '377 references, the wall system includes a plurality of rectangular rigid prefinished panels mounted on a wall support structure with main runners and cross runners. The main runners serve to lock the panels onto the support structure and with the cross runners serving to prevent the wood-based panels from warping due to adverse moisture conditions. The main runners are configured to space the panels from the wall support structure to encourage uniform humidity conditions at the front and rear of the panels. Clips that secure the panels to the main runners are fixed adjacent the top and bottom panel edges at different setoffs to obtain an advantageous nesting of panels for reduced packaging volume.